


5 Times

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dysphoria, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, In terms of the ripper form, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for Tumblr</p><p>5 times Raiden goes down on Sam and the one time Sam can finally, finally repay the favour. (Spoilers for future chapters of 111-555-xxxx)</p><p>Originally posted Feb 12 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times

1.

Their relationship so far had been a strange one. Neither of them really talked about the few times that they’d made out, Raiden pawing desperately at Sam’s skin just trying to feel something. Every time Sam moved to touch Raiden, he’d flinch away and the intimacy would end abruptly. Raiden would apologise, saying he just wasn’t ready. But what he really meant, Sam later found out, was that there was no point. And Raiden was angry that there was no point.

He’d not known the feeling of pleasure for so long, was unable to, that Sam touching him was just a grim reminder of his inhuman qualities.

So when he took him into his room one night, for the first time since the incident weeks ago, Sam was shocked. He tried to talk Raiden out of it, tried to tell him that what they had going was good enough, but that seemed to spur Raiden on even more.

Raiden, in his mind, was terrified at the prospect of them not having a physical relationship, because then that meant that whatever it was they had going on between them was romantic, and he wasn’t ready to believe that. He knew it was a twisted and idiotic way of thinking, but he really couldn’t help it. He needed it to be sexual. That’s all this was. Nothing more.

He sank down, taking Sam’s dick deep into his mouth. He’d been planning this, had gotten into his skin before Sam came back to the apartment.

But he wouldn’t look at him, couldn’t look at him. He tried not to flinch away when Sam reached out to touch his hair, a finger trailing down his neck, where his human sense of touch remained.

Spurred on by the breathless pants Sam was giving, he hollowed his cheeks and flicked his tongue with abandon. He wanted to look at his face, wanted to see the effect he was having on him. But he squeezed his eyes shut, trying only to feel the weight on his tongue. Here he could smell and taste and feel, and for one glorious moment he felt alive again. He hummed.

Sam groaned at this, the feeling of the vibrations sending shivers up his spine, and he looked down at the sight before him. He looked at the pink of Raiden’s ears, the way his lips were stretched and spit slicked around his length. He was so close, so ready to take this step further with him, but also so frightened as to what it would mean for them in the future.

As if the emotions weren’t enough to make him lose his mind, Raiden looked up then, lust evident somewhere deep behind his eyes, unattainable. There was a flash of a grin before he took Sam’s entire cock into his mouth, deep throating him with unnatural ease. Sam couldn’t hold back the thrust that he gave into the wet warmth as Raiden swallowed, a strange sensation, unlike anything he’d felt before, wrapping around his dick.

“Raiden,” he chanted, before coming violently.

He swallowed every drop, savouring the way it tasted on his tongue.

2.

They’d fooled around a bit after that, but it never quite got to that point again. Sam wished Raiden would talk to him about what he was worried about, but the man was so guarded that the conversations always fell flat before they even started.

They were training one day when it got particularly heated, a predatory gaze making itself known in Raiden’s eyes before Sam was pinned on the floor under his lithe body.

What happened in the next few minutes was quick and frantic. Clearly Raiden still felt the emotions, the chemicals that drove a sexual body onwards for release, no matter how dull they now were.

He grunted, thrusting down onto Sam’s body, trying to find friction on something that wasn’t there anymore, hadn’t been there for years. His teeth were bared as he looked at Sam, a pained expression on his face, as if he were trying to apologise for his body not working the way it used to.

It was gone in a flash when he looked down at Sam’s crotch, eyes flickering back to his seconds later, a wicked, suggestive grin blooming on his face.

Sam flipped them over and tore off the outer armour on his legs. Raiden pulled at his leggings, only managing to tug them down far enough to release Sam’s hard cock. He opened his mouth willingly, the pink tongue shining bright against the dull metal of his lower jaw.

His face was so inviting, lips wide and tongue wet, eyes staring up, unwavering in their cockiness. There was something so hot, so fucking sordid about taking Raiden when he was still in his armour, protected by metal but stripped of the security of his skin that Sam groaned at the thought.

He wiggled up Raiden’s body, looking down one last time to make sure that this was all still okay. Raiden answered with a long, teasing lick up his cock, causing Sam to double over, catching himself on the hard floor.

He thrust in deeply, quickly, already too far gone because of the situation. Raiden was so open, was so willing. The drag of the metal teeth on the underside of his cock wasn’t something he thought he’d find pleasure in, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t interesting.

Raiden was swallowing on every thrust, taking Sam deep into his throat, a small silver lining of having a cyborg body.

It wasn’t long before Sam’s thrusts were losing their pace and force. He was so close. Raiden hummed around his cock, bringing his hands up to grip harshly into Sam’s fleshy ass. His long metal nails dug in, breaking the skin, scratching their way down.

Sam, helpless, bucked his hips into his mouth and came, screaming Raiden’s name.

3.

They were doing some errands for Maverick when it happened.

They shared a quick and needy fuck in a public bathroom they’d found around the corner from the battle site.

Raiden shoved Sam into a cubical, hastily shutting the door behind him. He forced Sam to sit on the closed lid of the toilet and fumbled with his armour and leggings, fingers working too quickly to actually get a good grip on anything.

After a few minutes Sam’s cock was free, his leggings pulled down as far as they could go with most of his armour still on. He was thrusting up into Raiden who, in turn, was swallowing him down with unrestraint, his eyes staring intently into Sam’s. He couldn’t feel pleasure but he’d be damned if he was going to deny himself the gift of watching Sam feel it.

They knew they didn’t have much time, Dok was picking them up from the LZ in 5 minutes, so they both worked as quickly as they could.

Raiden sucked every time Sam dragged his cock out of him, and Sam thrust into him aggressively, already so close to his release.

It was strange, how Raiden could turn him into some sort of horned up teenager chasing after their release so quickly.

“Raiden…” he whispered, warning him he was close. At this, Raiden took his whole length and swallowed again and again, eyes never straying from their fixed gaze.

Sam came, head thrown back against the porcelain, mouth open in a silent scream.

4.

“I just want to feel, Sam,” Raiden said when they made it back to the apartment after the funeral. He’d lost a friend, a mentor of sorts, and he was feeling even less human than normal. He was so detached from the world around him, slipping silently into a depression.

Sam wanted nothing more than to pull him out of it, but questioned whether or not sex was the way to go about doing it. He’d told Raiden, countless times, that someone doesn’t need to have sex in order to be human, that what they had going on between them before the oral sex started was already more than he’d ever wanted.

And Raiden knew this, understood that sex wasn’t the be-all end-all, but he’d rebutted the argument by saying that before he was a cyborg, he was sexual. That sex, to him, was another little thing that was taken away from him that made him feel less human, along with touch and pleasure and the feeling of really falling for someone. They were all chemicals, all signals in his brain that had been dulled by the introduction of his cyborg ‘enhancements’ and he hated the way it made him feel.

He was soft and slow this time, taking his time to lick and suck at different parts of Sam’s dick. He really took in what Sam enjoyed the most, the noises the man made filling the new void in his chest.

It wasn’t quick and desperate like the last times, but slow and sensual.

Sam ran his hands as far down Raiden’s spine as he could reach knowing, at least, that he could feel a little more there than on the rest of his body. He’d earned a huff of breath, and Raiden thrust into the sheets, once again searching for a friction that couldn’t be found.

Sam came quietly, minutes later, lost in the emotion of everything that was happening, everything that had happened.

Raiden took his time to taste every inch of him, coming up slowly to stare into Sam’s eyes and kiss him deeply.

He sobbed when Sam called him Jack and promised to never leave him.

5.

“I told you not to call me that, Rodrigues.” They were arguing, a fairly common occurrence between them, what with Raiden’s short temper.

“I’m just saying, pretty boy,” he emphasised, “that the Ripper could be useful in… other situations.”

They’d been training for weeks, trying to make it so Raiden could control the alter ego that had come about from years of traumatic stress and repression. He’d tried so hard to run from his past. And he didn’t want what happened in Colorado, what happened in the Badlands, to happen again.

They were nearly there, had managed to come up with something to ground Raiden, to make him come back to who he was. A safe word, of sorts, consisting of touch and sound.

“Drop it,” he warned, knowing that he was nearing the end of his temper. He tried to walk away from the conversation, but Sam was having none of it.

“Jack,” he began, watching as Raiden’s back twitched at the name, “you can trust me.” Raiden turned slowly, admittedly slightly touched at the words. He took a breath. “Allow yourself… Let go.”

As quick as lightning, Sam was pressed up against the wall length window, his back hitting the cold glass.

Raiden tore off Sam’s jogging bottoms, throwing the ripped fabric to the ground and growling as he looked up into Sam’s eyes, his own glowing red.

There was a nervous thrill pumping its way around Sam’s body and he gasped as Raiden effortlessly pushed him upward against the glass. Despite Raiden’s size, if he was strong enough to fling a metal gear around, he was strong enough to lift Sam well above his head. And that’s exactly what he did, Sam’s thighs resting comfortably on top of Raiden’s shoulders, his bare ass pressing into the window for all the world to see.

Raiden was all teeth and nails and sharp tugs, and despite the pain of it all, Sam fucking loved how rough he was being. How he took everything from Sam that he could get.

How he knew that in the morning he’d wake up covered in scratches and know that he belonged to Raiden.

+1

It had been a few days since Raiden had had his skin and nervous system upgraded and he was itching to try it out in bed. But every time he initiated something, Sam would push him off, saying it wasn’t the right time yet, saying the moment needed to be special.

Raiden wasn’t really worried about the sentimentality of it all, he just wanted to feel again. But Sam said he felt like he was taking advantage, felt like he’d pushed him into getting the upgrade if they had sex so soon after it.

Raiden was getting impatient, hyped up on the possibilities now that he had a sexual body again, could feel pleasure again. He wanted so much and he knew he wanted it from Sam.

But Sam wasn’t giving in, objected profusely for over a week, because it just didn’t feel right. He wanted to, god did he want to, but he couldn’t help but feel awful about the situation.

One night they sat and talked about it, Raiden swearing that he’d been thinking about it for a while, and whilst getting into a relationship and having sex with Sam was one of the things that helped him make the decision in the end, it wasn’t the only one.

“I didn’t think I was allowed to feel human again,” he admitted, curled into a corner of the sofa. He still wasn’t great at opening up to Sam like this, but he was getting there. “I didn’t think I was worth it.”

Sam gasped and opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words to say to that. Instead he placed a comforting hand on Raiden’s thigh.

Raiden continued, then. “But…” he was struggling, “I- We-” he sighed and looked intently at Sam before his eyes faltered and looked away again. “I am worthy of being happy.”

Sam initiated the kiss that they shared then, putting as much love into it as he could. He hoped Raiden could feel it, could feel how much he loved him pouring from his lips. Hands started searching, touching, groping and their kiss became deeper, momentarily broken by small gasps that the two of them shared.

They moved toward each other on the sofa, Raiden coming up to sit on Sam’s lap.

Sam moved quickly then, complaining slightly at the weight of the smaller man as he lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom.

Their bedroom. In their apartment.

Sam’s heart welled at the thought. That’s what they’d started calling it recently, not long before Raiden made the decision to get the upgrade. It was always ‘the’ or ‘Raiden’s’ apartment before that. But now, it was well and truly theirs.

Sam laid Raiden down on the bed as softly as he could, earning him an annoyed look from the blond.

“I’m not made of glass, Rodrigues,” he huffed in annoyance, half mock, half real.

But Sam just stood and stared, taking in the sight. The way that the skin on his face and shoulders flushed with embarrassment and excitement, the outline of his cock in his slacks, the way his toes wiggled in the sheets as he grew impatient, everything about him was just so beautiful. He still couldn’t believe they were actually about to do this.

“Belo,” Sam whispered in awe. He smiled when he saw the shiver of anticipation roll its way up Raiden’s body, causing him to look away in embarrassment. “You are so beautiful, Jack.”

He leaned down then, finally kissing Raiden. But when he reached out to wrap his arms around his neck, Sam pulled away. Raiden groaned pleadingly, wanting. Sam just looked at him again, eyes trailing a slow path down his body.

“I want this to be special, bonito…” there was a pause as he lifted off his shirt and threw it to the floor, “do you trust me?”

Raiden gasped. Fuck, this was too much. Everything was so raw. He couldn’t handle the emotions that were welling up in him. He closed his eyes. “Yeah…” A whisper.

Sam was slow in his actions, kissing and removing clothing, making a slow beeline to where he knew Raiden wanted him most.

Raiden’s whole body jerked when Sam’s mouth closed over his dick, warm and inviting. He wanted nothing more than to fuck into him recklessly, but the softness of their love making was more tempting right now. He wanted to feel love and feel loved, and Sam was making sure he did.

He sucked, licked, tugged, swallowed and nipped his way up and down the impressive length. And it reacted like any normal dick would, hardening under the attention it was getting.

The taste wasn’t quite like that of a human cock, especially with the lack of pre-cum, but that didn’t bother Sam at all. He was too busy consuming every sound, every twitch of Raiden’s body, absorbing it through his skin, eating them with his ears. He wanted to consume all, to have them become one body, wanted to feel all of him as close as possible.

And Raiden wanted the same.

Sam sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing and rumbled out a moan over the sensitive flesh. He moved down, down, until his nose was flush against the smooth flesh, and swallowed hard.

Raiden was close, breathing Sam’s name and fisting the sheets. It felt so good. It felt so much better than he remembered. Everything was so overwhelming. Fuck, he was so close.

Sam looked at him then, eyes black with desire, and pulled all the way back, slowly, cheeks hollowing with the pressure of sucking so hard. He got to the tip and swirled his tongue around it leisurely before, without so much as a word of warning, he swallowed Raiden whole again.

His orgasm was violent, ripping through him like his internal energy wanted to escape his body. He shook, going rigid at the end of every pulse that flowed through him before quivering again.

And Sam swallowed throughout, knowing that even though there was nothing to swallow, the sensation, the pressure being there throughout one’s orgasm was a pleasant one.

And he wanted nothing more than to make this whole experience pleasant for Raiden.


End file.
